mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandre Thierry
' Alexandre Thierry '''is your average secondary school jerk. He's a mechhead and an aspiring engineer, with little care for anyone's goals besides his own. He'd rather be better than you than be friends. Basic Stats '''Full Name:' Alexandre Étoile Thierry Aliases and Nicknames: Alex Gender: Male Species: Human (appx 0.1% angellic) Ethnicity: French and Japanese Age: 18 Birthdate: 12 December Fire Blood Type: A Hometown: Geneva, Switzerland Languages: French, some German and English Occupation: Student Appearance HEIGHT: 5'11"/180cm WEIGHT: 155lb/70kg Body: Slender, with muscles that blend well into his body. His arms are nicely defined, with a few prominent veins running into his hands. His hips are small with a masculine butt, and he has runner's legs. He's got hair on his legs and under his arm, but it is a faint brown. Hair: Boyishly long. It is a soft dark brown, mostly straight, but sticking up in its own ways from day to day. Eyes: He has a double lid, adding to his more anglo appearance. His eyes are light brown. His eyes are usually narrowed, mostly because he's a very condescending person. Skin: Sunkissed. He isn't dark by any stretch, but he likes to spend time outdoors in the summers, and he has a healthy glow. Voice: Deep for his age, a smooth upper-baritone. Clothing: He likes functional clothing, so if he doesn't need to dress for school it will be jeans and shirts in various layers, depending on the season. He likes to wear his hiking boots with as much of his casual wear as possible, because they are good for all weather, and very masculine. He has to wear his uniform for school though, and in his suit, he looks very dashing. Additional: He has the cuff of one of his ears pierced, and he just wears a thick titanium ring in it all the time. He'd like to get more things pierced one day, but they arent allowed in at school. He'd also like to have a tattoo. Personality Alex is an asshole. He can't tolerate a lot of people, and prefers to be left by himself. He has peers he can respect, but no real friends. He doesn't want them. He's happy to keep to himself and do what he likes, rarely interested in social interaction. He's considered relationships in the past, coming to the conclusion that the only thing he'd ever want out of another person was compliance and sex. He finds himself much more interested in the workings of nature, physics, and machines than anything mammalian. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Motorcycles, robotics, legos, football, CERN, video games, knives, camping, fire Color: forest green, navy blue. Food and Drink: Grilled chicken, steak, fries, pineapple, apples, pears, german beers. Fragrance: Old Spice Cigarette: Winston Music: Dubstep, Metal, Rock Clothing: Department store finds Underwear: Boxers Animal: Crocodile, German Shepherds Season: Spring Place: The Alps Book: How It's Made (online), some of Stephen King's stuff Movie: Stupid comedy, Thrillers, Discovery Channel specials, Mythbusters Subject: Physics/Mechanical Engineering Sport: Skiing, Football(soccer) Lucky Number: 2 Sexual: Doesn't know, doesn't care. Slight preference for the ladies. Other Likes: Fresh cut grass, tall grass, football field fistfights Dislikes: Animals and people in general. Fears: Never amounting to anything, being inferior. Disgusts: Clingy girls (or boys), people who try to take their pets inside stores, women who care more about their dogs than themselves. Traits Handedness: Ambidextrous MBTI Personality: INTJ IQ: 115 Wechsler. Above Average Political Views: Free Market Religion: raised Catholic Background Under Construction Relationships Lovers *None Friends *None Enemies *None yet. Family *Chieko Thierry: mother. A very attractive Japanese woman, she's fluent in Japanese and -ok- with her French. An immigrant. She's a housewife. *Archimbaud Thierry: father. Middle-class businessman, home late, Alex doesn't see him a lot. *Philippe Thierry: younger brother. Seven years old, cuter and more asian looking. Pets *None Additional Info and Trivia *His middle name was picked by his mother. She considers him "her precious star" *He pretends to dislike Asians, but he's actually fairly jealous, and wishes that he looked a little more Asian. *His father is very strict about the culture inside the household as well, and neither of the sons know Japanese despite their mother's fluency. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Loki's Characters Category:Sagittarius Category:Seme Category:Bisexual Category:Roleplay Category:Eurasian Category:Questionably Heterosexual